


Пара слов о Секия Джуне

by Nemhain



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Умение ждать иногда бывает очень важным для выживания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пара слов о Секия Джуне

Кажется, корпус трубки телефона скрипит под пальцами, настолько сильно они сжимают её. А ещё – когда кажется, креститься надо.  
Но внешне этого не заметно. Секия покорно выслушивает лепет маразматика.

Отвратительно.  
Самовлюбленный старик. С одной стороны – он имеет право. С другой… Он занимает не своё место. Легко быть «наследником».  
По-крайней мере, Секия думает так.  
Тяжело быть маленькой мошкой: попадаешь в паутину и только остается, что подохнуть назло любителям живчиков. Или…  
Для отчаянных и безрассудных всегда найдётся «или». Только в данном случае, одного бесстрашия и сообразительности не достаточно. Нужна сила, которой у мошек нет. Но если сумеешь напугать паука тонким намеком на опасность, то, подыхать, возможно, не придется.  
В этих проклятых катакомбах "бизнеса" мутация не есть нечто из ряда вон выходящее.  
Но когда мошка становится пауком, пусть и маленькими, стоит обратить на это внимание.

Секия Джун носит скромные деловые костюмы, практичные ботинки и «шило» во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Он умеет выслушивать кряхтение старых монстров и сдерживать желание посчитать, сколько лет им осталось до конца.  
Ещё прорываются порой наружу сдавленные ругательства, но лишь тогда, когда трубка уже выключена.  
А ещё - юнец чисто выполняет свою работу.  
Секия Джун носит солнцезащитные очки. За их стеклами никто не увидит жгучей ненависти.  
А ещё – маленькие паучки умеют ждать куда лучше больших.

Кривится ухмылка на лице. Едва заметно.  
Приталенный плащ и яркий шарф смотрятся как должно.  
Старым паукам свойственно подыхать. И тогда…  
Маленьким паукам свойственно расти. И тогда…  
Секия доволен своей новой паутиной. Хоть она и мала.  
Взгляд по прежнему спрятан за темными очками.  
А ещё – придется поблагодарить "неизвестного благодетеля". При случае.


End file.
